(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapters of weed eaters, and particularly to an adapter has a predetermined height and is pivotally installed to a lower side of a spinning spool of a weed eater.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,844 discloses a prior art weed eater. The front end of the weed eater has an electromotive weed eating means. A handle is installed at a distal and a middle ends of the body of the weed eating means. The handle at the distal end is installed with an operation switch for controlling the ON/OFF of the electromotive weed eating means. The weed eating means has a motor installed therein for driving a spinning spool at a bottom. By the trimming cords at the spinning spool rotating in a high speed, it is formed with a round trimmed surface by the eccentric force thereof. In using, the weed eater is held by two hands or carried on the shoulder and the spinning spool dangles above meadow with a predetermined height. However, for a long operation time, the eyes, hands, shoulders and neck of the operator will feel uneasy. Furthermore, the height of the trimmed weeds can not be well controlled. In the prior art, as the trimming rope is consumed, the user lifts the weed eater and then places it on the ground for flapping it and the weed eater is touched with the ground. Then an internal means for unwinding the cords is actuated to adjust the length of the exposed cords. Moreover, the effect trimming area of the weed eater is retained.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adapter of a weed eater, wherein an adapter is movably connected to a lower side of a spinning spool of a weed eater. The installed adapter sets the trimming cords at a height equally to the weeds after trimmed. Moreover, the weed eater can be placed on the meadow and moves along the ground. As it is driven by a motor, the cords will form a round trimmed surface by the eccentric force of the high speed rotation from the spool. Therefore, the trimming cords can be dangled at a predetermined height for trimming the weeds. As a consequence, the muscles of eyes, hands, shoulders and neck of the operator will not feel uneasy in trimming weeds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adapter of a weed eater, wherein the adapter is installed to a lower end of a spinning spool at a bottom of a weed eater so that the assembly of the adapter need not require any auxiliary tool. It is only necessary to slot the rectangular head of a stud into a rectangular hole of the adapter. Thereby, turning the adapter can cause the screw be fixed to a rotary shaft of a weed eater.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adapter of a weed eater, wherein the adapter with a round seat of the present invention has a bottom being a round plane. The diameter of the round plane has a diameter larger than 3 inches. The periphery of the buckle thereof has a proper cambered shape (through an arc radius larger than xc2xc inches). Thereby, as the weed eater is moved, since the bottom of the adapter has a larger contact area with the ground, as the weed eater is operated, it may be retained vertically with the ground so that the trimmed weeds have the same height. The periphery of the cambered shape cause the adapter can be pushed into an uneven ground. When it contacts small stones, the adapter may rotate so as to duck the stones. No meadow is harmed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adapter of a weed eater, wherein adapter has a platform at a center thereof. The diameter of the platform is smaller than one and five eight inches, and the height thereof is preferably smaller than {fraction (3/16)} inches. When the adapter is fixed to the bottom of a weed eater, the platform helps aligning the adapter to the concave recessed shape of the spool and makes it easier to align and couple the screw to the shaft of the weed eater. Also the gap between the contact surfaces of the adapter and the spool will be minimized so that undesired objects will not enter into the rotary shaft to affect the normal operation of the weed eater. Based on the same consideration, a plug can be used to seal the lower end of the penetrating hole of the adapter so as to retain the smoothness of the bottom of the adapter and thus no undesired object can intrude into the adapter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adapter of a weed eater, wherein the rectangular hole or hole of other shapes has a depth so that a screw may move through xc2xe inches along the rotary shaft. Especially, in trimming weeds, the user flaps the weed eater onto the ground. Thereby, the adapter and spool move upward so that the rope in the winding means can be released to adjust the length thereof. As a result, the consumption of the rope in cutting weeds can be compensated and the effective trimming area of the weed eater can be retained.